Crossroads
by agirlwithproblems
Summary: " You're facing crossroads, young one, and every path has its consequences " " So, you're basically letting me pick what way I could end the entire world? " We do not own both of these great works of J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. We'll probably messed it up if we did. Collab of CharityTan1001 and -Consulting-Hunter- (me) from Wattpad
1. Ghost, Practice, and Squidward?

"Is class over yet?" Seraphina Hirai asked her best friend, Hermione, while stretching over her table.

"Miss Hirai, if you want to go, you may. The door is wide open for you to step out," Professor Binns, the ghost that was teaching History of Magic, snapped as it was her third time to ask.

"Sorry Professor," she yawned, signalling for the ghost to continue which he thankfully did.

"Just a bit longer, Sera. You'll have the entire afternoon to practice quidditch with the team," said Hermione, while patting my shoulder.

Seraphina, Hermione, Harry, Ron and a few other students involved in the Second Wizarding War were continuing their seventh year at Hogwarts since most of the school year was taken up by the war. She was best friends with the three ever since they entered The Hogwarts Express in their first year. She was involved with most of the gang's antics like looking for the Philosopher's Stone all the way to finding the horcruxes and fighting along with them against Voldemort.

Seraphina wanted nothing more than to get out of the boring classroom and race outside with her Nimbus 2000 in her hands. She was one of Gryffindor's chasers, one of the best ones she might add as most of the games she played were won by her shooting the Quaffle, Ron deflecting the Quaffles shot by the enemy chasers and Harry getting the Snitch when they had the lead. Since the quidditch season was starting, she needed practice because the previous year of her life was spent hunting down a few horcruxes and using stupefy on some Death Eaters.

"Alright seventh years, your assignment will be to write down a 3 roll essay about the War of Hogwarts. I assume it would be very easy as all of you have experienced it yourselves first-hand," Professor Binns announced, his tone was even more boring (if it was possible) than ever.

The bell rang and Sera gathered my quill, the parchment she was doodling on and the unopened textbook and put them into her bag. She waited for the three to finish so they could go back to the common room together and get started with the assignment Binns gave them.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked as the four seventh year students appeared in front of her.

"Squidward," said Harry while Sera kept giggling beside him. She always found it funny that a muggle television cartoon character became the nickname of one of the darkest wizards of all time just because of his nose.

The painting flung open and they step inside the common room to be greeted by the crackling of the fireplace.

The four sat on the floor and rolled out their rolls of parchment to get started.

"We're going out for practice, aren't we captain?" Sera asked Harry who was oddly staring at her. He quickly shook his head as if to get out of his trance and turned to the parchment in front of him.

"Of course, we need to practice if we want to win this year," his hands went to dip the tip of his quill into the ink and started writing.

"Alright," said Sera, moving her dark brown locks behind her ears to get rid of any distraction.

An hour or so has passed when Hermione got up with her rolls of parchment and her things in her arms.

"Hurry up, you two," she said, pointing at Sera and Harry, "you wouldn't want to be late for the first practice of the year! Especially you, Harry."

She walked to the girls' dorm and came back with Sera's robes and broom in her hands.

"Who knew Hermione would be so excited about Quidditch," Ron muttered barely audible for Sera to hear.

"Finished!" Exclaimed Harry, dropping his quill into his bag then stretching his limbs.

Sera glanced at Ron who was on his second roll of parchment.

"It's on Hirai," he smirked, writing faster, determined to finish first.

After a few seconds, Sera dropped the quill onto the desk and stood up to stretch her back.

"Finished!" Ron jumped up with the rolls of parchment in his hand, looking as if he had just ran a marathon.

"I was done ages ago Weasley," said Sera who was already dressed into her Quidditch robes and was only waiting for Harry to come down to the common room.

"Ready?" Harry asked, walking down the stairs, his Firebolt gripped tightly in his hands.

"Yep, just waiting for Ronald," Sera looked over at the ginger who was packing up.

After a few more minutes of waiting, they went down to the Quidditch field where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Where have you three been? We've been waiting for you so we could get started!" Said Alexandra Watson, a Gryffindor beater in her fifth year.

"Sorry, had to do some homework Professor Binns gave us," said Ron, pointing back at the castle.

"You can make it up to by winning the first game against Hufflepuff," Chloe Wilson, one of the Gryffindor Chasers who in her fifth year, smirked.

"Don't worry, we got this Chloe," Seraphina patted the younger chaser on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Harry was staring dreamily at Sera once again that he didn't notice Esteban Santos, a beater in his fourth year, waving his hands in front of Harry's face.

"You like her, don't you?" Esteban smirked, following Harry's gaze towards Sera.

"What? No! We're just friends," as Harry said that, he felt a small pain in his chest though he couldn't point it out.

"The friendzone hurts a lot you know," said Esteban, before patting Harry on his back and walking back to the rest of the girls.

"Everyone ready?" Harry asked, walking over to the rest of the team.

Harry split the team into two. Sera, Chloe, Alex on one team playing offense while Ron, Esteban, and Giselle Calliat (a chaser in her fifth year) played defense. Harry was going to watch over the practice and tell the team what they had to improve.

"Mount your brooms!" yelled Harry, going to the middle of the field where the Quaffle, the Bludgers were positioned. The six players

"Bludgers are released," he yelled, releasing both Bludgers into the air which almost instantly started rampaging through the air.

"Chasers! There goes the Quaffle!"

"Go!"


	2. Alex, No Killing

"Go!" yelled Harry, waling over to Hermione who was in the bleachers with a book in her hands.

Sera caught the Quaffle and started speeding through Giselle, barely dodging a Bludger shot at her by Esteban. She threw the Quaffle at Ron who blocked it just before it reached the goal.

Ron threw the Quaffle to Giselle just before she dodged a Bludger by Alex.

"BLOODY HELL, ALEX, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Giselle shouted at the brunette.

"NO REGRETS, GIGI!" Alex shouted back.

"TRY NOT TO KILL HER, ALEX!" Chloe yelled at her best friend.

The three were best friends in and out of he Quidditch field. They were almost inseparable except during the times when Alex and Chloe had Arithmancy while Giselle had Divination. The three got on the team thanks to their extraordinary talent in Quidditch and because Chloe was pretty close to Harry.

"Focus Hirai!" Harry yelled at Sera from where he was.

Seraphina's head was spinning. She closed her eyes to try to fight off the nausea she was experiencing. She felt something whistle past her ear and found a Bludger behind her, coming from the opposite direction.

"ALEX! DON'T KILL ANYONE!" Yelled Chloe, who was glaring at her best friend.

"AGAIN, NO REGRETS," Alex yelled back, smirking at her light brown-haired friend.

Giselle had the Quaffle and started flying to the other end of the field, trying to dodge a few Bludgers flying her way.

Sera sped up, catching up to the blonde chaser, who dived down in an attempt to get rid of her stalker. Sera knew better though, she dived down and grabbed the Quaffle from Giselle before their broom touched the ground. She grabbed the front of Giselle's broom and pulled it up to stop her from touching the ground. She pulled her's up just in time for her feet not to touch the grass.

"You alright?" Sera asked, flying back up to Giselle who was still in shock.

"Thank you Sera," she smiled, giving the older student a hug.

"Be careful next time," Sera smiled back, giving the Quaffle to Giselle.

"AND YOU TOLD ME NO KILLING," Alex shouted from the distance, but was shut up by Chloe smacking her on the head.

Giselle laughed at her friends and shot the Quaffle through the goal posts on the opposite side of Ron. The game continued although Sera was still feeling nauseous.

"ALEX!" Chloe yelled once again at her friend who was playing badminton with Esteban who was casually playing along.

"Hey, at least I'm not killing anyone," she yelled back, hitting the Bludger back to Esteban.

Everyone looked at Alex with a deadpanned expression.

"What?" Alex asked.

"FOCUS WATSON! YOU AS WELL, SANTOS!" Harry yelled at the two Beaters, gesturing at Chloe who hit both of them on their heads.

"WELL, FU-" a sharp slap at the back of her head, courtesy of Harry who flew up to her, as she stopped her sentence

"Stop fooling around unless you want to lose the next Quidditch match!" Harry scolded.

"Sir, yes sir," Alex mocked as Harry flew back to his seat beside Hermione.

Chloe started racing towards Ron, Quaffle in her hand, dodging the Bludgers zooming towards her. She shot the Quaffle and Ron blocked it from getting through.

"Nice block, Ron!" Cheered Alex, almost getting hit by a Bludger by Esteban.

"What? Now you want me to get killed?" she yelled at Esteban who just smirked at her.

"FOCUS!" Harry yelled again.

"OH, YOU LITTLE, I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Alex yelled, as she was about to aim the Bludger towards Esteban, the Bludger targeted Sera and flew out of the way before Alex hit it with the bat. The Bludger hit the tip of Sera's broom and she went spiraling towards the ground.

"ARRESTO MOMENTUM!" Screamed Hermione who was silent for the entire match.

Sera started slowing down but her broom was knocked out of the Quidditch Stadium. Once she reached the ground, she was knocked out.

"ALEX, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Harry yelled at the brunette.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, RIGHT ESTEBAN?" Alex asked the short man, and said man nodded.

"Then the Bludger was charmed, just like in second year...," Hermione trailed off as she reminisced their second year.

"Alex and Chloe! Get Madam Pomfrey! Now!" Harry ordered, flying down on his broom to Sera.

Alex and Chloe flew to the castle, bickering along the way.

" You're facing crossroads, young one, and every path has its consequences," a voice said, inside Sera's head.

"Each cross road will end one of your worlds," it continued.

"So, you're basically letting me pick what way I could end the entire world?" said Sera sassily.

"Who even are you?" she asked the voice again.

"All will come in due time," it said.

Seraphina heard Chloe's voice, which was filled with sarcasm, "bloody hell, Alex. I told you no killing."


	3. Chosen One, Really?

"Bloody hell, Alex, I told you no killing." Chloe rolled her eyes at her brunette friend.

The two friends were currently at the Hospital Wing, waiting for the others. The rest of the team were informing Professor McGonagall about the charmed Bludger.

"I didn't kill her. Her finger just moved! See," Alex said, pointing towards Sera's hand.

"Hey Sera, you alright?" Chloe moved closer to the older student who now had her eyes open.

"I heard something, something weird, while I was asleep," Sera mumbled, barely audible.

"What did you hear?" Alex sat beside Chloe.

"I had to make a choice. It said that each choice would lead to the end of one of my worlds," Seraphina started, repeating what the voice said.

Alex and Chloe looked at each other and started mumbling. The only words Sera could catch were, 'Prophecy', 'camp', 'Rachel' and 'death'.

"What does it mean by one of my worlds? My only world is here, the wizarding world," said Sera.

"It probably means the Muggle world would be involved as well. Hopefully, those are the only worlds," Alex mumbled the last part, barely audible but Sera heard it clearly.

"Are there any other worlds other than the wizarding world and the world muggles live in?" Sera asked, now curious about the other worlds Alex was talking about.

"She isn't one of us though. If she was, she would have been claimed years ago," Chloe ignored Sera's question, continuing to talk to Alex.

"We have no idea whether she's been claimed or not. We don't even know who her other parent is," Alex shook her head.

"My father is Elijah Hirai, a pure-blood wizard, I never knew my mother. Father said she left us when I was a baby," Sera spoke up, desperate to be heard by the two younger students beside her bed.

"It must be her mother, then. We can't point it out any without knowing how her mother claimed her," Chloe started talking to Alex.

The door burst open and revealed the rest of the Quidditch team, looking extremely worried. Harry ran to Sera, followed by Ron and Hermione, then Esteban and Giselle.

"Giselle," Alex called her friend, a serious tone in her voice which rarely came out, "we need to talk."

The three, Chloe, Alex and Giselle, walked to the other side of the room and talked, making sure no one could hear them.

"Are you alright? You took quite the fall there," Hermione spoke up.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey fixed me right back up," Sera attempted to lift the tense atmosphere.

"We were so worried when you fell. Good thing Hermione used that spell," said Ron, looking at his girlfriend.

"You alright? You've been a bit quiet," Sera smiled at Harry who was just staring at her.

He shook his head, breaking away from the trance he was in.

"I was just afraid I'd lose one of my best friends," he blurted out, Esteban started glaring at the taller male.

"Santos? What's wrong?" Sera giggled at the short boy.

"Nothing," he mumbled, pouting slightly.

"Bloody hell, this is just like Phan but much worse," he continued mumbling to himself as he left the room.

"What's a Phan?" Sera asked, looking at the small muggle boy walking out.

Harry, Hermione and Ron just shrug.

"We'll get you something to eat. You want anything in particular?" Hermione asked.

"No, anything would do as it's not poisonous," Sera laughs. They say goodbye and she looks at the three fifth years still huddled up.

They turn to her and walk back near the bed.

"If anything happens, anything weird you can't explain even as a wizard, tell us immediately. We have to keep you safe so we'll be sticking with you until the summer holidays," Giselle spoke for the three of them.

"Why?" was all Sera could manage.

"We'll bring you with us to a place where you'll be safe. We can't have the chosen one dead," said Chloe.

Something on Chloe's neck started glinting in the sunlight. She squinted her eyes to see a golden bow and an arrow. Chloe noticed her staring and quickly hid the pendant under her robes. Sera glanced at Alex and Giselle. Alex's pendant was a silver throwing knife while Giselle's pendant was made of bronze that was delicately formed into the shape of a scythe.

"Where is this place you're talking about?" Sera took her eyes off the pendants and looked at Chloe.

"It's kind of a secret. It's pretty far from here so you might want to tell your dad you'll be gone for the summer," Alex told her.

"We'll get going now. Don't want Professor McGonagall to catch us outside during class hours," Chloe smiled before turning to the door.

She snapped her fingers and whispered something Sera couldn't hear.

'I wonder what that was. I wonder where they're going to take me. What would happen to me anyways and who was Rachel?'


	4. Badminton Actually Helped Us

The first Quidditch match was quickly approaching and the entire Gryffindor team was nervous.

"We're just playing against Hufflepuff. We should be able to win this," said Harry after repeating the strategy they were going to do.

"That's offensive, considering Hufflepuff beat you in you third year," Sera spoke, looking at her broom, still shocked Professor McGonagall gave her a Firebolt as a replacement of her broken Nimbus 2000. Well, the Headmistress always loved Gryffindors.

Harry's mood suddenly dropped, remembering Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff captain and Seeker back then, who was killed by Voldemort during the third task in the Triwizard Tournament.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... you know..." Sera voice trailed on, remembering how much Cedric's death affected her and Harry.

Seraphina was pretty close with Cedric back in fourth year. Cedric was the one who asked her to the Yule Ball and she was the one he saved during the second task when the champions had to rescue someone they'd miss the most if it were gone. Much to Harry's dismay, Cedric got Sera while he got Ron. Seraphina truly liked Cedric, more than a friend even, so that's why her she cried so much when she found out what happened and at his funeral.

Harry sat beside Sera and put his hand on her back. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile which Harry returned.

"We can't be sad right now. You've already avenged him when you defeated Voldemort. The best we can do is to win this match and make him happy," Giselle butted in, trying to lift the mood.

"She's right you know. We can't change the past but we can always change our future," said Ron, shocking the entire team.

"What? It's not the only time I've said something smart," he said making the entire team laugh, releasing the tension and anxiety of the team.

"Good luck guys. Just do you best and be careful," Harry instructed then turned to Alex.

"I'm throwing you off the team if you and Santos play badminton with the Bludger again,"

"Copy that, sir!" Alex saluted as she mocked Harry.

"Let's now welcome, Gryffindor!" said the announcer and the team flew out into the field. The stadium was filled with students, sporting either red or yellow flags, shirts and banners. Some students even wore face paint to show their loyalty to their chosen house.

Ron went to his position in front of the goal posts, Harry flew above everything to help him look for the Snitch. Sera went to the middle of the field, Chloe on the right and Giselle on the left. Alex and Esteban took position in front of the chasers.

"Next up, Hufflepuff!" A loud roar from the crowd erupted as seven students, all in canary yellow, started flying in from their side of the stadium.

"Captains, shake hands!" Yelled Madam Hooch who was on the ground below Sera.

Harry dived down and so did one of Hufflepuff's chasers. They shook hands and flew back to their positions

"Now I want a nice, clean match from all of you!" She blew her whistle once.

"Bludgers have been released," she announced, it barely missed Chloe.

"Followed by the snitch!" The small golden ball flew up in front of the Seekers then quickly vanished, flying out of sight.

"And the Quaffle!" Madam Hooch threw the red ball into the air.

Seraphina and a male hufflepuff chaser diving down to get it first. Thanks to the Firebolt, Sera was quicker and she started weaving through the opposing players, dodging a Bludger hit towards her my a Beater dressed in yellow.

The Gryffindor side of the stadium erupted into cheers as she got the Quaffle past the yellow Keeper and through the goal post.

The Quaffle was now in posession of a Hufflepuff chaser who was trying to out-fly Chloe who was shoving her, trying to get the Quaffle from the opponent's hands.

The Hufflepuff chaser dived down, the Bludger hitting the back part of her broom, courtesy of Alex, and lost control of her broom.

She threw the ball to her fellow chaser who was being tailed by Giselle before falling to the ground. The other chaser caught it and started flying towards Ron. She threw it at him but Ron blocked it just like during practice.

"Hufflepuff! Penalty!" Madam Hooch yelled causing half the Gryffindor team to groan.

Harry was still flying above everything, trying to look for the snitch.

The male Hufflepuff chaser was just about to throw the ball at the goal posts when the sun suddenly shined bright. The chaser's vision was hazed and he missed by a few feet.

Sera looked over at Chloe and Giselle. Giselle gave her a high-five and Chloe returned it, smirking. Sera saw her mouth something but couldn't make out what it was.

The game continued and the Quaffle was with Giselle. She started speeding through the opponents and shot the ball into the goal. Another loud roar was heard from the Gryffindor side of the stadium.

A Hufflepuff Chaser now had the Quaffle. She was fast but Sera was faster. Sera few past her and grabbed the red ball from under the yellow Chaser's arm. Sera started weaving though the Bludgers being thrown at her by the yellow Beaters and the Chasers that were tailing on her. She stopped in front of the Keeper who had his arms out above his head. Sera shot the Quaffle through the space between the Keeper's arms and it went through the goal making the Hufflepuff captain facepalm at the stupidity of their Keeper.

All of a sudden, Harry started diving. Sera could barely see what he was chasing. It was the Snitch! The Hufflepuff Seeker gave up on looking for the Snitch and instead, just followed Harry.

A Bludger was shot at the yellow Seeker, courtesy of Esteban this time. Luckily, the yellow Seeker pulled back his broom to stop it from hitting the passing Bludger. Instead, the Bludger started zooming towards Alex. She hit the ball back towards the Seeker who avoided it again. Esteban, who was on the opposite side, hit it back up to her, barely missing the opponent Seeker. They were playing badminton again just like in practice but this time, it was actually helping Harry get the yellow Seeker off his trail.

A loud cheer was heard from the stands and Harry was laying on the ground, his chest heaving up and down, his fingers curled against the golden ball.

The announcer's voice was heard through the sound system, "the Snitch has been caught and Gryffindor wins the match by 290 to 30!"

"YOU GOING TO THROW ME OFF THE TEAM NOW, POTTER?"


	5. Almost Got Eaten By A Rejected Vampire

The entire house was currently celebrating in the Gryffindor Common Room. The three fifth-years were no where to be seen.

"I'll find Alex and the others. They need to be here with us," said Sera, looking for the group.

"Sure. I'll save you some food," said Ron.

Sera went up to the girl's dormitories and searched. No one was there. She looked out the window and found three female silhouettes near the Black Lake.

As she reached the lake, she hid behind a bush as to not be seen.

Chloe held out her hand and a small light appeared.

'Wandless magic? Not that many wizards can do that though,' Sera thought, looking at the group.

Alex threw something in the water and mumbled a few words. A picture of a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes appeared in front of them. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a bright orange shirt with something printed on it that Sera couldn't see.

"Percy!" whisper-yelled Giselle, looking at the black-haired boy.

"Alex! Chloe! Gigi! Aren't you supposed to be asleep? It's night there in Scotland, isn't it?" Percy asked. He didn't have a British accent like the girls. 'Probably American', thought Sera, leaning closer to hear the conversation.

"We found her. The one in the new prophecy," stated Chloe, worry evident in her voice.

"I'll get Rachel, she might help," then Percy ran off.

Sera moved closer, trying to hear the conversation better but stepped on a twig in the process. She turned back to see Chloe flinch, stand up and draw a golden bow with her arrow loaded that looked as if it had appeared out of nowhere. Then Sera noticed that her necklace was gone.

"Show yourself!" she said, her voice unusually serious and calm.

"It's probably just an animal. Sit down, we don't want to get caught," said Alex, who was now tugging at the hem of her friend's shirt. With one last glance, she withdrew her bow and it turned back into her necklace. She put it back on and sat back down between her friends.

Sera released the breath she didn't realize and started listening again.

"You found her? When will she be coming?" This time, a girl with red frizzy hair asked.

"Don't worry Rachel. We'll be taking care of her for now. She's coming with us when we visit for the summer," said Chloe.

'So that's Rachel...' Sera thought, leaning in to get a better look at the red head.

"Can you repeat the prophecy? We've kind of forgot because of Quidditch and all the assignments the professors are giving us," said Giselle, looking at the pair in front of them.

"In a world full of magic and gods,

They will fight against all odds.

The daughter of the morning and evening star

Two choices will start a war.

But there's one she must discover.

For it to happen, she must suffer.

To save the world or bring its destruction.

Two from both worlds will bring her to the right direction," said Percy, looking down at a piece of paper in his hands.

"The daughter of the morning and evening star... it can't be Artemis, she doesn't have children," said Chloe, her hands still on the necklace.

"We could search the Hogwarts library for something," Alex suggested, pointing back at the castle.

"Alright. We'll ask Annabeth to check the Athena cabin for anything like that," stated Rachel.

"If we figure out who her godly parent is, we're one step closer to understanding the prophecy," said Giselle.

"We have to go. It's almost curfew and we don't want to get detention," said Chloe, standing up and brushing the dirt off her robes.

"IM us if something happens to her. Hopefully, we'll see the four of you alive this summer," Percy instructed.

"Of course. Bye," said Alex before moving her hand through the mist. Percy and Rachel disappeared all of a sudden. Chloe grabbed the ball of light and it vanished just like what happened to the pair they were just talking to.

Sera heard something behind her. She looked back and found a pretty African American girl with brown curly hair.

"Who are you?" Sera started backing up, walking back until her back hit a tree on the opposite side of the clearing. She looked at the three fifth-years who were still by the lake, talking.

"Don't be afraid, dear. I'm not going to hurt you. Just sleep," the girl said, walking up to Sera.

She suddenly felt her eyelids becoming heavier. She shook her head, trying to fight away her growing need for sleep.

Her vision was getting blurry. She saw the pretty girl change.

She had completely white skin, flaming hair, fangs, one bronze leg and one donkey leg, and red eyes. Scary red eyes that were staring back at Sera.

Just then, a golden arrow appeared through her chest. A silver throwing knife followed and she was finished off by a scythe cutting her directly in the middle. The remaining of her body dissolved into dust and was blew away by the wind.

"Sera! What are you doing here?" Chloe ran to her, bow slung over her back with a quiver full of golden arrows.

"Good thing the Empousa didn't get her," said Giselle, staring at the direction the dust flew to.

"Chloe," said Alex, jerking her head.

Chloe held her hand out, a little ball of light appeared and the sleepiness from Sera disappeared almost immediately.

"Should we use the Mist? She'll be targeted by monsters more often if we don't," asked Giselle.

"What's the Mist?" Sera asked, still shocked Chloe could perform wandless magic.

"We have to get her back to the dorm first. We have to do this in private," Chloe started walking towards the castle. She removed the bow and the quiver from her back and they started shrinking. Soon enough, they were back to the size of her pendant and she tied it back around her neck. Alex and Giselle did the same thing with their weapons.

Once they reached Sera's dorm, they told her to lay down on her bed, which she obeyed.

Chloe snapped her fingers and whispered something Sera couldn't hear.

Then her eyelids started to feel heavy. She tried to fight it but heard Chloe's voice.

"Don't fight it. It's going to erase more that it's supposed to if you do,"

Then, Sera fell into a deep slumber.


	6. Shadow People, and Half-Bloods?

The end of the year was finally here. No more lessons, no more exams and no more school!

The night they won the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Chloe cleared Sera's memories of the Empousa and what she heard from the Iris Message with Percy and Rachel.

"You ready? We have a pretty long trip ahead of us," said Chloe, checking her necklace.

"Wait. I want to talk to Harry before we go," pleaded Sera, looking at Harry who was in the Great Hall.

"Go ahead. We can bring him if he wants to by the way," said Giselle, earning her a bewildered look from Alex.

"What are you talking about? Nico will never manage bringing five of us all the way to another country!"said the brunette, staring at her blonde friend.

"We can ask my dad for a favor. Let's say favoritism has a few advantages," smirked Chloe.

Sera walked over to Harry and sat beside him.

"Hey, Sera, you ready to go?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah. I was just wondering where you're going to stay since you know, you can't stay with the Dursley's anymore,"

"I was planning on training to become an Auror but it doesn't start until next year. I honestly, don't know," Harry pouted.

"You can come with me if you want. Giselle told me you can,"

"Where are you going?"

"I honestly don't know but they said it was safe,"

"You're just going with them?"

"Yep, I already told my father that I'd be gone for a while,"

"Sure, as long as it's alright with them,"

"Come on!" Sera stood up and walked towards the trio, Harry closely trailing behind her with his trunk in his hand.

"He's coming?" said Chloe, looking at Harry.

"You said he could," said Sera.

"I'll ask Nico to bring Hazel with him, he can't bring us all in one go," Giselle stated before walking to one of the girls' bathrooms.

"We're going to leave after sun down. Meet us in front of the Black Lake at seven," said Alex.

"Where are we going anyways?" Harry asked all of a sudden.

"We can't tell you. You'll see when we get there," said Chloe, before they left for the library.

Time passed and Sera and Harry were already waiting for the trio near the Black Lake with their trunks beside hem.

"What was that?" screeched Sera, bringing out her wand seeing that there was something moving through the shadows.

"Calm down, it was probably nothing," said Harry, putting his hand on Sera's shoulder, letting her relax.

"Come on Hazel, this is it! You see the castle? We even passed a giant squid a few seconds ago!" a male voice said, causing Sera to tense up again.

"Where are they anyways?" A female voice replied.

Now, both Harry and Sera had their wands out, both standing and ready to attack.

The owners of the voices stepped out of the bushes and looked around. When they spotter Harry and Sera, they staggered back and held out their hands in defense.

"Hi, I'm Hazel Levesque. We came to pick up a few people. Put those sticks down, please. We don't want to hurt anyone," the short girl spoke up. She had shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes,

"Sticks? These are wands, not sticks," said Harry, bewildered.

"Put them down, now," the male said. He had black hair that looked like he had just got out of bed and extremely pale skin, sickly pale even.

The two wizards lowered their wands and the foreign pair walked towards them cautiously.

"Nico! Hazel!" Sera heard Alex's voice call from the distance. Then the silhouette of the three fifth-years appeared from the castle, all running down to the lake with their trunks behind them.

Once the three reached the others, Nico and Hazel exchanged hugs with the trio.

"Here, have some. You'll need it, travelling with us and our trunks," said Chloe, giving Nico and Hazel a few cubes.

"What is that?" Asked Sera, eyeing the Nico who was taking a bite out of his.

"Ambrosia. Food of the Gods. It's fatal to mortals but demigods could still eat them," explained Giselle before taking a bite for herself.

"They help bring a demigod back to their uninjured state. It's like all our healing spells combined into one bite," said Alex, taking one for herself.

"May I try some?" asked Harry, holding out his hand.

"Weren't you listening? Giselle said that it's fatal for mortals. We can't be sure if you're a half-blood or not without your godly parent claiming you," said Chloe, moving the ambrosia away from Harry then packed it back into its container.

"Both of you ready?" Chloe turned to Nico and Hazel before taking her own bite of ambrosia. The two nodded.

"What about you two?" she asked, facing Harry and Sera. The pair of wizards nodded and kept their wands in their pockets.

Hazel walked in between Harry and Sera and grabbed their hands.

"Might want to use Reducio on your trunks. It's a lot easier on their side," Chloe brought out her wand and her trunk shrank down to the size of a coin. The rest of the trio did the same and put their mini trunks into one of their pockets. Harry and Sera followed their example.

"Go ahead Nico. We'll follow in a bit so these two can see how it's done," said Hazel, nodding to the taller male.

Chloe was on Nico's right while the other two were on his left.

"See you there," Giselle waved her free hand and they suddenly blended in with the shadows.

"Where did they go?" Sera started panicking.

"Just hold on and we'll get to camp without any problems," said Hazel, tightening her grip on Seraphina's hand.

Then they disappeared into the shadows.


	7. Harry the Football

Let's say travelling via shadows was not Sera's favorite mode of transportation. She described it as 'going so fast that it feels like your face is peeling of,'" and she did not like the sensation.

They arrived in front of a large arch with a few words in Greek, Nico and the trio were already waiting for them.

"How was it?" Giselle asked, handing Hazel a piece of ambrosia.

"I never want to do it again. Ever," said Harry, leaning on a tree for support.

"We best get in. Don't want any monsters popping out," said Chloe, gesturing for everyone to go through the arch.

"Will Harry be able to get in? We don't know if he's a half-blood. Half-god, not wizard for your information," asked Alex.

"Want to try?" Chloe smirked, making Harry back away.

A loud sound was heard from inside the forest and the trio drew their weapons, including Nico, who held a black sword, and Hazel, who was holding a Roman Spatha in her hand. Harry and Sera drew their wands.

"Get through the barrier. We'll take care of whatever is out there," whispered Alex, her knuckles turning white due to her excessive grip on the knives.

Sera grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him through the arch but he let go.

"What's wrong? Get in!" Sera yelled at the boy on the opposite side.

"I can't. There's something in the way!" He said, banging his fists against the barrier.

A loud roar was heard and a 10-foot one-eyed giant emerged from the thick trees. It roared, deafening Harry a bit.

Sera let out a scream, making the cyclops target her instead of the 5 demigods outside the barrier. Harry dived out of the way, almost getting kicked.

Chloe noticed the problem and ran over to a golden fleece hanging on the branches of one the trees.

"I, Chloe Wilson, daughter of Apollo, god of the sun, light, music and the prophecy, grant Harry James Potter access to Camp Half-Blood," she yelled in another language. 'Probably Greek or Roman,' Sera thought.

"Harry! Get in!" screamed Chloe, aiming at the cyclops' head. Harry scrambled off the ground and ran through the barrier, running towards Sera who was still shocked.

"HEY UGLY! OVER HERE!" yelled Alex, waving her arms in the air in an attempt the get the cyclops' attention.

"Hazel, Nico, get inside camp. Both of you are still weak from shadow-travelling. We'll take care of the cyclops," Giselle instructed. The pair ran into camp and went straight to the infirmary.

Alex, who now had the cyclop's undivided attention, was running towards Chloe who had her bow drawn and was now aiming the the monster's eye.

The beast swung its fists at Chloe who barely dodged it. It took a branch from one of the trees and started swinging it back and forth.

Chloe and Alex started rolling, jumping, ducking just to avoid the large branch. Giselle found an opening and jumped up to slice the monster's hand that was holding the branch, sending it launching towards Sera and Harry but was stopped by the invisible barrier.

"Now!" she yelled, shooting the monster directly in the eyes. Alex threw a knife at its chest and Giselle cut it in half just like what she did to the Empousa a few months ago. The monster dissolved into dust leaving the trio, exhausted. Chloe had a few cuts on her face and arm because of the branch but other than that, they were perfectly fine.

They entered the barrier and gave out a loud sigh in unison. Their weapons shrunk back down into necklaces and they tied them around their necks.

"Both of you should stay in the Big House as of now since we still don't know what cabin to put you in," said Chloe, pointing at a tall house with a bright blue roof.

"Hopefully Chiron won't mind a few visitors," Giselle started walking towards the house.

"Harry can see through the Mist? Shocking! Who knew the Boy-Who-Lived had more special abilities," smirked Alex, earning a glare from Harry.

The five started walking down to the Big House (as Chloe called it) and were greeted by a boy with black hair and green eyes in an orange t-shirt with a pegasus on it.

"Harry, Sera, this is Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon," Chloe introduced.

"Hey! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Said Percy, handing over a piece of ambrosia to Chloe. She ate it and almost instantly, her cuts started to heal and there wasn't anything, as if they never existed.

"Three of you get changed. I'll introduce them to Chiron," said Percy, looking at the trio. They nodded and ran off to the group of cabins, all differently decorated.

"So, you must be Sera," said Percy, holding out his hand for a handshake which Sera took.

"And you're Harry? We've heard all about you two from the trio," he gave a lopsided smirk.

"Come on in," Percy held out the door and the wizards stepped inside to be greeted by a muggle-looking living room.

"Please, sit down," said a man in a wheelchair.

Sera and Harry looked at each other and reluctantly sat down on the surprisingly soft couch.

"You, you're a mortal! How were you able to get in?" The man pointed at Harry.

"Chlie Wilson, daughter of Apollo, gave him permission, Chiron. It was either that or he'd get eaten by the cyclops," said Percy.

"Alex said something about a Mist. She said it was a special ability I had but I don't understand," stated Harry.

"The Mist is a supernatural force that twists a mortal's sight from seeing monsters, gods, Titans, and various other mythical creatures and supernatural occurrences by replacing them with things the mortal mind knows about and can comprehend. Very few mortals have the ability to see through it and you, Harry Potter, are one of them," explained Chiron.

"What about me? I saw the cyclops and there's a really small possibility that both Harry and I can see through the Mist," Sera asked.

"Because you are not a mortal. You got through the barrier just fine. That's usually how we tell if you're a demigod or not," explained Chiron, pointing at the huge statue and the arch.

"Both of you should unpack. Percy, kindly show them to the room they'll be staying in," said Chiron, rolling into one of the rooms.


	8. Darth Vader the Tour Guide

"Harry, I am your father, wait I'm a girl... Let me rephrase that. Harry, I am your mother who is younger than you," Sera heard Alex's voice come from Harry's room. She peeked in and saw Chloe shaking her head miserably, Giselle staring out the window and Alex jumping on Harry's bed. All of them were wearing a bright orange shirt and a pair of denim shorts with some sneakers. Alex had her hair in a messy bun, Giselle had her's down and Chloe had her's in a ponytail.

"Bloody hell, Alex, stop with the Star Wars references..." said Chloe, pulling the brunette off the bed.

"What the bloody hell is a Star War? I don't think we've discussed that in Astronomy," Harry sat up and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table.

"Geez, Harry, that fandom is older than you, I thought you knew, or at least, heard about it... And you can't learn anything about that in Astronomy." Giselle sighed, sitting on one of the chairs.

"What are you three doing here anyways? And I locked the door last night, how'd you get in?" The male asked, staring at the trio.

"To answer your question, it's time for breakfast. Also, did you forget we're wizards as well?" Chloe rolled her eyes then held up her wand, "the Unlocking Charm, Alohomora. Everyone at Hogwarts has learned it in first year. Geez, just because you defeated the darkest wizard in the world doesn't mean you can forget the basics already."

"I'm starving. The food from the Dining Pavilion reaches all the way here!" said Alex, opening the window.

"Go on, both of you," Chloe pointed at the rest of the trio then turned to Alex specifically, "I have to wait for Harry and Sera. Don't want them to get lost and find themselves in front of your siblings."

"Don't worry, Har-Har and Sera. Sherman and I will hold our siblings off from your demise and humiliation. Besides, they're still somewhat angry at Percy for humiliating our dad so..." she trailed off, looking at Sera who was peeking from the door's opening. She walked into the room and stared at the situation.

"Go on! You still have to lead your cabin there. Tell Will I'll meet him when we get there," said Chloe, gesturing at her friends to leave the room. Once they left, she reached into her belt bag and brought out two shirts, both bright orange.

"You'll want to wear these. Might want to fit in with the rest of the camp," she gave us each a shirt and walked towards the door.

"I'll be waiting for you outside. And mind you, I don't like waiting for a long time," she warned as she closed the door.

After changing into the shirt Chloe gave them, Harry and Sera ran outside and found Chloe staring at the huge statue on the hill.

"Come on. After breakfast, we'll give you a tour of camp," she turned to Sera, "since we still don't know who your godly parent is, you'll be staying in the Big House until she claims you."

As they reached the Dining Pavilion, Chloe ran off to one of the tables, a few occupants were waiting for her impatiently.

After breakfast, Chloe waved goodbye to a boy with shaggy blond hair, and blue eyes. Alex hit a boy and ran over to Sera and Harry. Giselle took one last sip of her drink before walking over to the wizards.

"So, where do we start? By the way, my cabin has a very important meeting after lunch so I might not be able to join you if you plan to do anything," said Chloe, looking over at the table she had just came from.

"So do I. The Demeter cabin is having an issue about a few campers who keep destroying the plants outside," said Giselle, glaring at Alex as she said 'campers'.

"Look, I can't control every half-blood in my cabin. There are, of course, a few rebels," the brunette glared back at the blonde.

"What's the Apollo cabin worrying about now?" Asked Alex.

"We wanted to repay Will for all his efforts. We want to give him an assistant counselor so he won't have to handle the entire cabin on his own," explained Chloe, fiddling with the pendant of her necklace.

"Let's start the tour, shall we?"asked Harry, growing slightly impatient.

The tour finally ended and Giselle and Chloe ran off to their cabins for their meetings. Alex had sword training with her cabin so Harry and Sera decided to watch.

It was the entire camp's free time so Harry and Sera decided to go see Percy. They found him outside the Poseidon cabin, talking to Alex.

"Do you really think they can join? I mean, they've never been trained with swords before," said Percy, worriedly.

"Join what?" Asked Sera, approaching the pair.

"Capture the Flag is tonight and it's in the rules that every camper who is not injured has to play," Alex glared at Percy.

"Can you explain the rules?" Harry asked.

"Every camper who is not injured has to play.

The creek is the boundary line.

The entire forest is considered "fair game."

All magic items are allowed.

The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards.

Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged.

Killing or maiming is NOT allowed. The punishment for breaking this rule is loss of dessert for one week and,

guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag," explained the two, alternating between lines.

"Campers are made to memorize this as we play them every Friday," said Percy.

"Can we have Harry?"asked Alex, pointing to him.

"As long as we get Seraphina," smirked the tall male down at the shorter brunette.

"Come on. We're going to win this for sure," Alex started walking towards her cabin, Harry trailing behind her.

"Let's go, Sera. We're meeting the rest of our team in the amphitheater," said Percy as they started walking towards the said building.

We reached the amphitheater and found Chloe, the blonde guy at the Apollo table (she assume he was Will), a blonde girl with curly hair tied in a ponytail, Giselle, a girl with chocolate-brown, and a pair of twins that reminded Sera of the Weasley twins all in the center of the structure, bent over a table.

"Hey! We're here!" Waved Percy to the blonde girl with curly hair.

"What took you so long! The entire team has been waiting for you!" scolded the girl as she stomped over to us.

"Who's she?" she stared at Sera, her startling stormy grey eyes made Sera flinch.

"Seraphina, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Sera," introduced Percy.

"Come on. The other counselors have been waiting for you," she walked back to the table. Percy and Sera followed her, Sera not forget to glimpse at the other campers who were sitting around them.

Finally, night arrived and everyone was sharpening their weapons. Sera walked over to Chloe who was polishing some arrows in front of her cabin.

"So? How was the meeting?" Sera asked, sitting beside Chloe.

"Brilliant! The cabin voted me as assistant counselor and Will said he wouldn't want anyone else," said Chloe, her blue eyes sparkling under the light of the moon.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" exclaimed Sera.

"By the way, you didn't tell me what I'm going to do for capture the flag," said Sera, gazing at the golden arrow in Chloe's hand.

"Well, I'm going to be guarding the flag. Since you're new to our kind of weapons, I suggest you just use magic. We're going to put the flag near the geysers so it would be hard for them to get it so I'm going to put you on defense. Just stay with Giselle, she'll help you," she said.

"What about you? What are you gonna do?" Sera asked, looking at the younger girl with admiration.

"I'll be near the creek, shooting anyone who decides to enter our part of the forest. Will is going to be one of the guards so I wouldn't worry about our flag that much. If the game goes on for over an hour, Annabeth suggests I start swinging through the trees and snipe some of the other team. It's a good strategy but I don't want to be a monkey," Chloe laughed, packing her arrows in her quiver.

"Who gave those to you? You, Alex and Giselle have these necklaces that turn into weapons, who gave them?" Sera asked, feeling a her shoulders lighten as she's been dying to ask that question ever since the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff.

"Mine was given to me be my father, Apollo. Enchanted the quiver to never lose arrows and he added a few dangerous ones like sonic arrows, plague arrows and stuff like that. It's called 'Kaftó Ílio', means the Scorching Sun in Greek," said Chloe, staring at the golden bow on her lap.

"What about Alex?" Asked Sera, staring at the brunette at the armory.

"She got it from Panthesilea, an amazon, a child of Ares. She called it 'Pólemos', Greek for war," said Chloe, looking at her friend who was sharpening her knives.

"And Giselle?" Sera asked, staring at the blonde who was standing outside the Demeter cabin.

"Asked the children of Hephaestus to create it for her. Named it ' Iimos', it means famine in English," Chloe explained.

"How did they all turn into necklace pendants?" asked Sera, now looking at the golden bow and quiver that was starting to shrink.

"Apollo asked Hecate, the goddess of magic, to enchant them so it would be easier for the three of us to carry around," Chloe put on the necklace and stood up.

"It's almost time. Let's go."


	9. Claiming

At last, it was time for Capture the Flag. The plates were cleared and a conch horn sounded, signalling for everyone to stand. Campers yelled and cheered as Will, Chloe and one of their siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a ten-foot silk banner, glistening gold, with a painting of the sun above a bow with a arrow and a lyre in front of a laurel tree.

On the opposite side of the pavilion, Alex and two of her siblings ran with another banner, of identical size, but blood red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

"Does are the flags we have to get, aren't they?" Sera leaned over to Harry who looked as confused as she was.

"Probably. We have to get yours for us to win," he kept staring at the Apollo cabin's flag which was shining an almost blinding light even with the dark surrounding the pavilion.

"I'd prefer Quidditch over this any day," said Sera, missing her broom. She made a mental note to go out for a fly once the game was finished.

The guy in the wheelchair was no longer in a wheelchair but was now a centaur, standing proudly in the front. He hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced, "You know the rules."

A few campers said them along with him.

"The creek is the boundary line. The Woods, playing field for Capture the Flag. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banners must be prominently displayed and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

Everyone started to get into their gear. Harry and Sera got into the armor Chloe and Alex gave them. Sera's helmet had a blue horsehair plume on top while Harry's was red.

As everyone got to the forest, Will placed the flag near the geysers then he started climbing one of the trees. Chloe ran to a tree at the side of the creek and Sera started to hide, Giselle, waiting beside her.

Sera felt exhausted, her wand was getting heavier by the second but she chose to ignore the feeling and tried to stay alert. Far away, the conch horn blew and the clanking of metal, screams and a few arrows being launched reached Sera's ear. A blue-plumed ally from Hermes that Sera noticed was one of the Stoll brothers, leaped into enemy territory without getting seen by the opposing team.

Chloe shot an arrow and a loud screech could be heard. Most of the campers ran away from the sound, covering their ears. Sera looked up and saw Chloe aiming another arrow, this time, at Nico who was trying to blend in with the shadows. The shot fired and barely missing Nico's arm.

"Now Sera!" she yelled from the tree, aiming at another enemy.

"Stupefy!" yelled Sera and Nico was knocked back. Giselle and a few of her siblings ran over and dragged the poor boy to their improvised jail near a structure called Bunker 9.

About an hour has passed and no one has even gotten close to the other flag.

"Chloe!" Annabeth yelled as she was fighting a boy Sera recognized as Leo.

Chloe grabbed an arrow and shot an arrow in between them, surprising Leo and giving the opportunity for Annabeth to strike. Leo was brought to the jail by Giselle and her sibling.

Chloe started jumping from branch to branch and motioned Sera to follow her. Keeping out of sight, Sera followed the daughter of Apollo to Zeus's fist and found her jumping down from one of the trees.

Chloe slung her bow over her shoulders and started climbing the structure to get the red flag above.

"Rictusempra!" Someone yelled and Chloe started laughing non-stop. She slid down the structure and laughed, doubling over and falling to her knees.

"SUFFER, CHLOE, SUFFER!" Alex jumped down from one of the trees and walked in front of her laughing friend.

"Stop... It... Help... Me!" she managed to say in between laughs.

"Get their flag! We've got this game in the bag," Alex smirked at Harry, the one who cast the spell. Alex turned to her best friend, a throwing knife in her hand.

"Alex... No... Killing! HAHA!" Chloe's arms went to shield her face. She turned around to talk to the older boy.

Sera, who was still unseen, brought out her wand and muttered, "Finite," the general counter curse.

Chloe started calming down and smirked at her best friend. She drew her bow and a loud screech rang through out the forest making enemies clutch their ears.

Chloe started climbing up the structure again, turning back ever so often, to check if Alex and her other teammates were still stunned by the sound. She grabbed the flag and climbed back down then ran to Sera.

"Thanks. Didn't know what I'd do without you considering I'm best friends with one of the most sadistic on Earth," Chloe chuckled.

"Does it seem a bit quiet to you?" Asked Sera, noticing the only sound there was were the clanking of metals against each other.

"The Sonic Arrow... Run!" yelled Chloe, running towards their side of the forest but she was being slowed down by the weight of the banner.

"Stop right there!" yelled Sherman Yang, another child of Ares. Chloe stopped in her tracks and brought out her wand.

Then, behind them, a few Ares campers, Jason Grace (Sera bumped into him while at the combat arena), Pollux (Alex introduced him as the guy who never wakes up) and Hazel.

"Put down the flag and we won't hurt you," said Sherman, pointing his spear at Chloe's chest.

"What now?" asked Sera, holding out her wand.

"Listen, we don't want to hurt any of you. Put down your weapons and let us through," begged Sera.

"Do you really think that would-" Chloe was cut off when the demigods around them started putting down their weapons.

"Come on," Sera said, pulling Chloe, who was stunned with shock, towards their side of the creek. As Chloe step foot on their side, the red banner shimmered and was turned gold, exactly like their banner which was still near the geysers, untouched.

All of a sudden, the entire team had Chloe and Sera on their shoulders, Chloe holding up the golden banner as high as she could. Cheers erupted from the team. Sera turned and saw a sulking Alex, staring at her best friend.

They were let down and something weird started to happen to Sera.

A reddish glow appeared around her. She looked down and saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a beautiful white sleeveless dress that went down to her ankles, with a very low V-neck. Golden armbands circled her biceps. A gold belt hung on her hips. A long red cloth slung over her shoulder and tucked into the belt. Knee-high gladiator sandals wrapped her legs. Her hair was lush and long, a few golden strands to be found here and there. She had make-up on, she never wore any except during the Yule Ball in fourth year. Then, as if for the finishing touch, a golden laurel wreath sat on top of her head. She turned...

"Beautiful," Harry exclaimed. "Sera, you... you're gorgeous."

If this had happened on another occasion, getting that compliment from Harry would have been Sera's happiest moment in her entire life. She would be able to produce a patronus capable to drive away any dementor. But now everyone was staring at her like she had become a freak.

Chiron galloped to the middle of the crowd then, folded his front legs and bowed to her, all the campers followed his example including Harry.

"Hail Seraphina Hirai," Chiron announced. "Daughter of Venus, lady of the doves, Roman goddess of love."


	10. She Won't Say She's In Love

"Morning!" Sera heard Piper say.

Sera woke up and grabbed a mirror. She looked at her reflection and sighed. She was still gorgeous.

The previous night, she tried everything to get her back to normal. She really didn't like being flirted on by the other guys at camp, except Harry, that was a different story. All the flirting made her uncomfortable so after Capture the Flag, Piper bought her to the Aphrodite cabin (even though she was Roman), gave her a bunk, grabbed her trunk from the Big House and went back to the amphitheater for the campfire that was led by the Apollo Cabin.

Normally, Sera would have looked like a mermaid that lives under the Black Lake when she wakes up but her hair was still styled and her skin was still perfect. The make-up wasn't smudged and a few blackheads on her nose disappeared.

She raked her fingers through her hair in an attempt to mess it up but it still stayed perfect no matter what she did. She looked like a British Barbie doll.

"It won't go away, Sera," Piper giggled. "Probably a few days until it wears off."

"A few days? Are you serious? I can't go out like this!" said Sera, looking at the mirror.

"Here. Wear this and don't worry, the red glow started fading, should be gone before the day ends," said Piper, handing Sera a new orange t-shirt and a pair of new jeans.

"Thanks," said Sera, taking the clothes from Piper's hand.

After getting changed, Piper led the cabin to the dining pavilion where she caught Chloe talking to Will and Nico, Alex head locking Sherman, Giselle having fun with her siblings and Harry, beside Chloe, whispering something in her ear.

Sera felt something boiling inside her. She felt like she wanted to push Chloe off a cliff but decided against it.

"Why you jelly, Sera?" Alex asked as she appeared out of nowhere with Sherman behind her.

"What? Me? Jealous? No!" Sera weakly defended herself.

"I can see you mentally beating Chloe," Alex said as she looked at Chloe and Harry, "Is it because she's close to Harry?"

"It's pretty obvious you like him you know," said Piper, leaning over to the two.

"What? Like who? Harry and I are just friends," Sera tried to reason but knowing that Piper was a daughter of the goddess of love, she gave in.

Breakfast was over and the Aphrodite cabin had archery lessons with Chloe and Will. As they reached the archery range, Sera spotted Chloe trying to teach Harry how to shoot an arrow. Will was talking to Nico behind one of the targets.

"Yep, you're jealous," said Piper, looking down at Sera's closed fists.

"Am not!" Yelled Sera, causing Chloe and Harry to look at her.

Harry waved goodbye to Chloe and started walking towards the Big House.

"Will! Can you handle them for awhile? I need to talk to Sera," said Chloe, looking at the blonde.

"Sure! You go ahead!" He yelled, walking up to the front of the Aohrodite campers.

"You don't have a weapon, right? Except your wand of course," asked Chloe as they walked towards the armory.

Sera wanted to push the younger girl inside and lock her there forever for being too close to Harry but she knew that Chloe was best friends with one of the most sadistic people in the world so she decided against it so Alex won't laugh at the poor girl.

"Go ahead, take what you like," said Chloe, opening the door of the armory to reveal a room filled with different weapons, shields and armor all hung on the wall. Some were in pedestals with name plaques on them.

Sera's eyes landed on a beautiful silver and bronze bow. It was a bit worn down but she knew Chloe or Leo could help enhance it. She lifted it up from its hook on the wall and drew back the string like she sees Chloe do. It weighed perfectly in her hands, not too heavy, not too light.

"You like it?" Asked Chloe who was leaning against the door frame.

"It's perfect!" Squealed Sera, looking at the bow in her hand.

"It was the Greek hero Atlanta who owned that bow. It was found in the Artemis Cabin by one of the Hunters of Artemis," explained Chloe.

"So, what are you gonna call it?" she smirked.

"I'll call it... Venatrix," Sera said, staring at the beautiful bow.

"Huntress in English, nice choice," said Chloe, standing up straight.

"You understand Latin?" asked Sera, staring at the younger girl.

"Studied it with Jason a few years ago," she showed another necklace that Sera never noticed before. It was a leather cord with four differently colored beads, all painted with random designs.

"What's that?" Asked Chloe, pointing towards the necklace.

"Camp Necklace. Every end of summer, every camper is given a bead painted with a symbol of the biggest event that happened," said Chloe, motioning for Sera to get out of the armory.

"You'll get yours soon," she smiled, locking the armory.

Night arrived and Sera was back in her bunk in the Aphrodite Cabin. Her day was full of archery training with Chloe since she chose the bow and arrow. Chloe said she was better than when she first started but Sera doubted it, children of Apollo were natural archers. As Sera's eyes closed, she heard the voice again.

"Have you chosen, young one?" It asked Sera.

"Choose what? I have no idea what you're saying," replied Sera.

"Choose soon, young one. If you don't, I will," then Sera woke up.


	11. Chaos

The rest of the day was weird...

Sera told Harry about voice she heard last night.

"It told me to choose and if I didn't, it would choose for me. I don't get it, choose between what?" asked Sera, confused.

"I don't know, Sera, I really don't know." Harry said, deflated for he didn't know any of this demigod stuff.

Sera was just about to say something when she heard Chloe call her for archery session.

"I'm really sorry, Sera. I'm just really new to this and I absolutely have no idea what's going on," said Harry as they walked towards the archery range.

"It's alright, Harry. I'm new to this too and I'm just as confused as you," replied Sera.

"I really wish I can do more for you but I don't even now where to start," Harry stared at the shorter female who he loved with his entire heart but was too scared to admit.

"It's fine," Sera let out a sigh, still confused with what she should do and how she should even start. She turned to the archery range and found the trio staring at them, giggling.

As Chloe was helping Sera with the bow, she couldn't help but glance at Harry who was talking to the rest of the trio. They looked really serious so Sera focused more on the target in front of her and the lesson Chloe was giving her about wind speed and all that.

Lunch came and Sera was sitting with Harry. She glanced over and saw Alex talking to Percy, they looked serious which was rare to be seen from Alex considering she was usually the fun one in the trio. She turned to the other side and saw Giselle and Chloe behind one of the pillars of the pavilion, Chloe had her eyebrows scrunched up while Giselle's hands were flying everywhere.

Next was Latin from Jason. She was with a few other Roman demigods she rarely saw, most of them in purple. She saw Percy talking to Annabeth, the same seriousness and tension was in between the two. Percy was explaining something while the blonde girl looked as if she was trying to solve a really hard math question.

Sword Training came and Sera decided to confront Percy about the seriousness and tension when she was around.

"What's wrong, Percy? What is everyone talking about so seriously?" asked Sera as Percy called for a water break.

"Oh, that? It's nothing," Percy lied, "In fact, I really don't know what's going on. Probably about the weather or something..."

"It's obviously not the weather. It started with Harry, then with Alex and Giselle, then you and Chloe. Tell the truth, Percy. What's going on?" Sera said, using charmspeak.

"U-uhm...uh..." Percy stumbled over his words.

"PERCY, SOME CAMPER NEEDS YOUR HELP!" a random camper shouted.

"Got to go. See you later at dinner, I hope," and he ran off, leaving Sera alone.

She sighed. She was about to go into her cabin when she saw Annabeth talking to Rachel near the massive statue of Athena.

She walked inside the cabin and laid down on her bed, sighing again. Then, she heard someone call her name from outside.

"Hey! You're Sera, right?" asked a girl with red frizzy hair, right as she stepped outside.

"No, I'm Seraphina. Sera is my twin from France. Of course I'm Sera," Sera sassed at the redhead.

"Looks like Percy has competition," said Rachel, rolling her eyes at the girl.

Dinner came and it was time for the campfire to be led by the Apollo Cabin.

"Where's Chloe?" Sera asked, leaning closer to Piper.

"I saw her sneak out a while ago, along with an Athena kid," she said, giggling.

"Hey. Percy wants to talk to you, I think," said Piper, glancing at Percy.

"Cover for me," said Sera, already walking out towards the exit. She found Percy, already waiting for her outside.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Sera asked, looking at the taller male.

"H-Have you heard about the prophecy?" He stuttered, looking as nervous as ever.

"I think I've heard it before. I just don't remember," she said, racking the back of her head.

"Well, a lot of people think you're a part of it. Annabeth has been researching about the prophecy. She's been looking for the goddess called the 'Morning and Evening Star' and she found out it's your mother, Venus. There aren't any children of Venus that are wizards and can hear voices other than you. You have to make the choice," he explained, getting even more worried if it was possible.

"So there's a prophecy about me? And I have to make a choice that could potentially end the entire world... Anything else?" Sera asked.

"No. Just... choose wisely if you have to," he awkwardly put his hand on Sera's shoulder and walked to his cabin, seeing as the campfire was finished. Sera saw Chloe, in the distance, wave to a taller male and ran to her cabin as fast as she could.

'I wonder who that is,' thought Sera, walking back to the Aphrodite Cabin.

She dreamed of something strange.

She was in front of her father's home. A bright green fire engulfed it, including the houses beside it. Residents were running, trying to put it out but it only grew.

Then, she was in Hogwarts. The castle, once mighty and safe, crumbled to the ground. Professors desperately saving their students but failed as they too fall in combat. The older students guided the survivors to safety but were ambushed by an unknown force. Student started falling lifelessly, one by one. She saw two of her best friends, Ron and Hermione, fighting until their last breath. A loud slice was heard, and a scream so loud, the gods must have heard it from above. Horrified, Sera saw her male best friend's arm being sliced, a large cut now present on his skin. Another inaudible scream was heard, and her sight turned to her dorm mate and closest friend, Hermione, as a deep cut appeared on her leg.

Then, she was in the dining pavilion. The pillars were all broken, some were half as tall as they used to be. Ruins surrounded her, the atmosphere was suffocating. The cabins destroyed, campers running around, screaming. The Big House in flames, everything was destroyed. Sera saw Chiron, galloping to injured campers with a few Apollo kids trailing behind him, the grey sky suddenly turned black with a blood red star contrast to the sun that Apollo brought.

"Dad?" Sera asked, seeing her father tied up against the ruins, unconscious. She turned around and saw two other males tied to pillars, wounded and bruised.

"Harry!" She yelled, running to the wizard. She pulled on the ropes, she looked for a sharp object to cut them with but did not succeed.

"Percy! Wake up!" She shook the demigod, his head lolling over side to side lifelessly.

Sera turned around and saw a familiar female figure on the ground.

"Chloe!" She ran to the younger girl but she disappeared.

"You did this. You brought destruction to the only places I ever had. You destroyed the only places I called home," Sera turned around to see Chloe pointing her wand towards Sera's face, her quiver filled with arrows but her bow lay broken in half at her feet. Her face was tired, exhausted. Cuts and bruises decorated her once clear skin.

" You destroyed everything I had," Chloe's head turned to her side where Sera saw Alex's, Giselle's and a boy's lifeless bodies on the ground. Sera gasped, shocked.

"Don't act surprised! You did this! You destroyed everything," she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and walked towards Sera.

"You killed them. Your choice destroyed everything I cared about. Your choice... Did this," Chloe said, now looking like a maniac. Malice was seen in her once blue eyes, her bruised skin became paler and the blood dripping from her wound near her eye was not helping. A single tear escaped her eye but she quickly wiped it away.

Chloe now had Sera cornered against a pillar, her wand still pointing at her, her other hand, gripping the arrow as tight as she could.

One by one, she saw all of her friends dropping dead to the ground. Lifeless and dull eyes looked back at her terrified state.

The sky turned turned blood red. The silhouette of the sun and the moon were the only things that could be seen in the sky. Then the smaller silhouette disappeared into the bigger one. A solar eclipse...

"See what you've done? You could have stopped this but you didn't," a loud gasp escaped Chloe's lips, her eyes widening quickly. Sera looked down and saw that the arrow she used to hold was now in her stomach, her orange shirt, quickly turning red.

"Chloe!" yelled Sera, shocked at what happened to her fellow Gryffindor.

Chloe grabbed onto Sera's shoulders and whispered, "Avada Kedavra."

The real Sera jolted up in her bed, sweat dripping down her face. She was never so relieved to see be inside the pink Barbie house.

"Bloody hell, what was that?"


	12. Unforgettable Memories

The summer was ending and Sera and Harry were already starting to pack. They were planning to go back to London so they could start training to become Aurors, considering their results in their N.E.W.T.s were outstanding, even by Hermione's standards.

"So training would last for three years? What courses are we taking?" Asked Sera, looking over at Harry who was sitting beside her. Both wizards were at the beach, having a little chat as they watched the sun rise.

"There's Concealment and Disguise, Stealth and Tracking, Magical Laws and Penalties, Dueling, Charms and a lot more," said Harry, looking at the application form the Ministry of Magic sent for Auror applicants.

"So basically they want us to become magic ninjas," said Sera, lying her back on the sand.

Harry laughed at what the girl beside him said. The past summer, he was treated as an outcast just because he wasn't a demigod. He was rarely able to talk to Seraphina because she became busy with the training she was receiving so he would usually spend his time near the beach, watching the waves. Sera missed Harry so she decided to find him, that's how they got into this situation.

"Why do we still have Charms? As if seven years with Professor Flitwick wasn't enough," he asked, looking at the piece of parchment in his hand.

"Hopefully they won't teach us the basics again. It Levi-O-sa, not Levio-SAR," said Sera, mocking Hermione when they were in first year.

"You still remember that?" smiled Harry, looking down at the girl.

"It's the reason why we almost got killed by a troll in the girls' bathroom. Who wouldn't forget that?" she rolled her eyes.

"We're going to study law? These three years are going to be harder than I thought," said Harry as he stared back at the parchment, his smile fading slowly.

"Hey, you got through seven years at Hogwarts with your life being constantly in danger. What's thee years more? Besides, I'll be beside you no matter what," said Sera, sitting up and laying her head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry felt a tingling sensation course through his body. He looked at the girl beside him. Sand in her hair, it was a bit messy but it suited her perfectly. Her hazel eyes fixated on the rising sun. His eyes trailed down to her lips. Oh Merlin, no one knows how much he wanted to capture her lips in his. He wanted to tell her how he felt but alas, all good things must come to an end.

"It's time for breakfast. You coming?" She asked, standing up then brushing the sand off her.

"Yeah. You go ahead, I'll catch up," said Harry, wanting her to stay but he knew it couldn't happen.

"Alright. See you later I guess," said Sera, her tone sad, after wishing to walk to the Dining Pavilion with Harry. As she reached the pavilion, her siblings were already munching down their food. Sera sat down next to Piper and let out a sigh.

Chloe, Alex and Giselle already left since they had to buy their new supplies for their sixth year at Hogwarts.

"You think the three would be okay?" Asked Sera, helping Harry pack his clothes into his trunk.

"Knowing Chloe, they probably are," he said, stuffing his invisibility cloak in.

"Knowing Alex though," said Sera, remembering at how the brunette would try anything annoy her friends.

"True," he smirked, finally closing the heavy piece of luggage.

"So I guess it's final. We're really going to become Aurors soon," Sera sighed as she lied down on Harry's bed, trying to imagine how her future would play out.

"Yep. There's no turning back now," said Harry, sitting beside her.

The room was silent. It wasn't awkward though. It was a comforting silence, both enjoying the other person's presence.

"Want to go out for a fly?" Suggested Sera, sitting up from the bed.

"Around New York?" Harry asked, wanting to see the lights of the city during night.

"Sure. We won't get caught anyways," smiled Sera, walking towards the door.

Harry grabbed his broom and followed Sera down the stairs of the Big House. As they reached the porch of house, they started to walk towards the Aphrodite cabin to pick up Sera's broom.

"Hey Sera! Back so early?" said Piper, opening the door.

"I was just going to get something. I'll see you later," Sera smiled, walking past Piper and grabbing her Firebolt professor McGonagall gave her when her Nimbus 2000 broke.

"Stay safe and don't forget about the harpies," she said, waving as the wizards mounted their brooms. Lucky for them, the weather was clear and the night sky was as clear as ever.

The two blasted off, feeling the wind through their hair, the adrenaline course through their veins. It's been so long since Sera had ridden her broom. Ever since the Quidditch Cup finals, she wasn't able to ride it until now. Every so often, Harry would sneak out and fly over camp and just stay above everything like what he does as a seeker.

"Miss it, do you?" Said Harry as they zoomed out the camp's barriers.

"Definitely. Riding a pegasus is one thing but I prefer a broomstick any day," replied Sera, looking at the male beside her.

"You know, sometimes I wish we never came to camp. I just feel so... left out," Harry slowed down, causing Sera to slow down as well.

"So do I, honestly. All this prophecy talk is making me worried, I had a nightmare sometime ago," Sera began. She told Harry everything, every last detail she could remember.

"So that's why you've been avoiding the trio? Especially Chloe?" Asked Harry, looking at his friend with concern. Sera nodded and let out a sigh.

"Dream Chloe said that I destroyed everything she had with one choice. I just really want to know what she meant," said Sera, shaking her head, wanting to forget the psychotic Chloe in her dream.

"Send her an owl. She might tell you something," Harry suggested, flying closer to Sera. She nodded and stared down at the beautiful lights of New York city.


End file.
